Stuck in the Middle of a Sibling Rivalry
by Sigery97
Summary: Grimmjow is the 3rd seat of the 6th Squad. Ichigo is pregnant. A Prince who seems to know Grimmjow wants Ichigo to be his bride. Ichigo is not only confused but scared. Shiro, Ichigo's Hollow wants to help Ichigo but Ichigo is scared and doesn't want it
1. Chapter 1

"ICHIGO'S MISSING" Rukia yelled, racing into the room.

Renji looked up. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ichigo is gone, just disappeared like POOF" Rukia panicked.

"How long has he been gone?" Renji asked.

"A few days…his reistu just disappeared a few days ago…no one has seen him since" Rukia replied.

"Did anything happen before he disappeared?" Renji asked.

"Nothing unusual" Rukia sighed.

The door opened and a blue haired man came in. He was dressed in the normal Shinigami uniform except he kept his top open so you could see the long pinkish scar down the middle of his chest all the way to the hole in his stomach, framed by his rock hard abs. "Yo pineapple, where do you want these papers?" he asked.

"Put on them on the desk cat" Renji responded.

The bluette smirked, glancing at Rukia. "Another midget? And on the same day?" he teased.

"Shut up Grimmjow" Rukia sighed.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, dropping the stack of papers on Renji's desk. "So what can we do for you _today_ Rukia" Grimmjow teased.

"Ichigo went missing a few days ago and Renji isn't being helpful" Rukia whined.

"…Any idea where he disappeared off to?" Grimmjow asked, a nearly choking amount of worry for the smaller male attacked at Grimmjow's throat. Rukia shook her head. "He might have been taken" Grimmjow sighed.

"By who?" Renji asked

"The Prince of Hueco Mundo"

"Why?"

"The Prince will become the ruler of Hueco Mundo but first he would need a bride…All alpha rulers need a beta and all beta rulers need an alpha" Grimmjow explained.

"Ichigo is a beta" Renji blinked.

"Exactly…he is probably one of the candidates to be the Prince's bride" Grimmjow sighed.

"We have to go get him then" Rukia panicked.

"We can't just drop everything and go" Renji sighed.

"Calm down midget…even if the Prince chooses Ichigo to be his bride, Ichigo can still say no and come home" Grimmjow explained.

Ichigo jolted up in the plush, light blue bed. He looked around, noticing a note on the black nightstand to his left. He picked it up and started to read.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, you are a candidate to be the Prince of Hueco Mundo's put on the outfit left on the desk chair and someone will escort you to the main room to meet the other candidates. Please don't try to escape, the Prince personally requested for you to come and you were hard enough to bring the first time. Thank you._

Ichigo stared at the note. He reread it a few times before blinking. He shook his head, dropping the note. He crawled off the bed and to the desk. He once again gawked. This time at the chosen outfit. It was a loose sky blue shirt with oversized sleeves that would obviously cover his hands, an extra short black miniskirt, white knee boots, and a pink lace ribbon to tie up his shoulder length orange locks. Ichigo sighed. At least there was no corset. Ichigo wore one once and decided to never wear one again. Ichigo stripped quickly and redressed in his outfit. Surprisingly the skirt really defined Ichigo's ass for a flirty look while the loosen hand covering shirt gave his a playful look. The boots were comfortable and Ichigo knew he could easily run in these. Ichigo's inner beta loved the pink in the bright orange hair but the rest of Ichigo wanted to throw up, perhaps on this 'Prince' fellow. The orangette was sort of glad his Hollow, Shiro wasn't commenting on this skimpy outfit. the young male sighed, a hand resting on his slightly bumped stomach that the baggy shirt hid. Ichigo started to walk towards the door, his boots making no sound. He didn't understand what was going on yet but he planned on figuring it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo exited his room, surprised to see Ulquiorra, the 4th Espada. "Ichigo Kurosaki" Ulquiorra stated, bowing slightly. Ichigo just blinked and nodded. "Follow me" the black haired male commanded before turning and walking down the hall. Ichigo followed, easily moving in the high heeled boots. As they walked, Ichigo noticed Las Noches wasn't so white anymore. It was nicely decorated with different colors. Ulquiorra stopped at a large door. "Here we are" he stated.

Ichigo nodded, opening the door. Instantaneously all attention was turned to Ichigo. All the girls glared at Ichigo while he just scanned the room for anyone he knew. No one. "Someone thinks she is high and mighty" sneered one of the girl, one of the more pretty ones.

Ichigo wrinkled his nose. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice deep but still very feminine.

"You think you are better than us just because you will personally asked for by the prince" she snapped.

"One, I don't care about this prince guy…two, I don't think I am better than you, I barely know you, three, what does the prince guy want with us?" Ichigo asked.

"He is looking for a bride" one of the more quiet, nice looking girl stated.

"Like he kidnaps a bunch of girls and then chooses which ever jumps out at him?" Ichigo asked.

"No idiot, all of us would make great queens of Hueco Mundo…we were chosen because of the things we can do" the leader girl snarled.

"Okay okay" Ichigo sighed.

Suddenly a loud yelling and barking filled the air. The door flew open and an ashy white dog with blood red ears raced in with a tall, black haired male with an eyepatch, Nnoitra chasing him. Ichigo kneeled down, tapping his fingers to the floor. "Down" he stated. The dog slid to a stop before dropping down on his stomach. Ichigo smiled. "Up" he commanded, raising his hand and snapping it. The dog got into a sitting position, trying to stand up.

"How the hell did you stop that thing" Nnoitra gawked.

"Apparently I have a way with animals" Ichigo chuckled. Memories of him and Grimmjow playing little games where Ichigo made Grimmjow do tricks. Of course Grimmjow refused to play till Ichigo started to cry. Fake crying, a needed tool for girls and ukes.

"Disgusting…a queen would never train such filthy creatures as animals…like a peasant…especially a grimy canine" the leader girl snapped.

"Someone is a high and mighty bitch…get fucked a bit too hard last night?" Ichigo asked.

All the girls gasped, staring at Ichigo with wide eyes. "A LADY should not use such foul language" the leader girl practically roared.

"I am not a lady…I am not even a girl" Ichigo snorted.

All the girls blinked at Ichigo. "But…what are you then?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, male, Vizard, Beta" Ichigo chuckled.

Grimmjow sighed. Rukia decided to question Grimmjow for the life of him. She was very determined to go get Ichigo. "Fine how do you know that the bride gets somewhat of a choice too?" she demanded.

"Base rule" Grimmjow replied.

"Do you know anything about the prince?" Rukia questioned.

"Haven't seen him in over 5 years…so probably not much" Grimmjow replied.

"Tell me anything you think is important then"

"…Doesn't really ever give up…seems dumb but pretty smart" Grimmjow shrugged.

"What's your relationship to him?"

"I'm his older brother" Grimmjow replied.

"Wait…he's the prince and you are his older brother? Would you become King instead of him?" Renji asked, speaking for the first time since Rukia decided to demand answers about an hour ago.

"…That's a different story" Grimmjow stated.

"Tell us" Rukia growled.

"Let's say I was a stupid kid with a lust for blood" Grimmjow snapped. Rukia and Renji both blinked. "Just don't ask" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo was curled up with his new dog friend, sleeping soundly through the night. The door of his room opened, the dog lifted his head to look at the pale man coming into the room. White shaggy hair was flat over his head, covering his left eye. The right was a shining golden color. He was dressed simply in a red vest and black skintight pants with barefeet. The dog's blood red eyes glittered as the dog gave a happy insane grin. The man walked towards Ichigo and the dog. "Hel" he whistled softly. The dog, Hel wiggled from Ichigo's grip to his owner's arms. The white haired male smiled, petting Hel before walking to Ichigo's bedside. He leaned down, kissing Ichigo's ear and then down his neck and back up. He stopped at the ear again. "Ichigo…I will make you my queen…I don't care what my brother thinks...I don't think what the Shinigami think…I just hope you think of me as I think of you my dear berry…my queen" he whispered, moving his lips to Ichigo's forehead. With a kiss goodnight to his love the male turned to leave the room, his faithful canine at his heel. Little did he know he just sparked the fire to a war that will shake the 3 worlds coexisting for Man, God, and Beast.

**Okay this took a while because I had a lot of ideas. The part where Hel came in…it was suppose to be Nnoitra coming to flirt with the girls (and Ichigo) then it was Nel glomp tackling Ichigo next I thought of Hel…and then it was arguing over those…then some about how to end it with this or you finding how Grimmjow was the prince's brother…oh Man=Human, God=Shinigami, and Beast=Hollow…this war will shake the World of the Living, the Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo**


	3. Chapter 3

When Ichigo had woken up, he was disappointed that his new dog friend had disappeared. He sighed softly. He sat up in his comfy, cozy bed. It was extremely soft and warm. He glanced at the desk where a new outfit laid. This time it was a light blue dress that would reach his knees, pink leggings, and black gloves. He altered the gloves a bit, cutting off the fingers and ripped the leggings up a bit. Then he dressed. He found ankle height black high heeled boots near the door, which he slipped on.

When he opened the door, he was a bit shocked to see Hel, his friend sitting and waiting for him. "Hey" Ichigo smiled. Hel barked slightly, strolling over and rubbing his head against Ichigo's mostly covered legs. Ichigo smiled. Then Hel gently grabbed Ichigo's hand in his jaw and pulled Ichigo down the hall.

The Prince sighed. It was breakfast, he had agreed to meeting his 'brides'. Though he had already chosen, he still had to do this whole thing for show and shit. The girls were all over him, pretending whatever he said was interesting and hilarious. He didn't understand girls. At all.

He was amused that his loyal 'servants' were doing all this. In reality, the Arrancars were actually just his friends; he never treated them like anything else. It was very amusing watching them serve him and the girls as well as deal with his antics.

The prince looked over his 'brides'. There were 5, not including Ichigo, who was late. There was the 'leader' of the group, a snobby bitch with light, almost white blond hair with clear light grey eyes named Rei. Then there was a red haired slut with deep blue eyes, Hosaki though he called her 'Ho' which she thought was a nickname that meant she would be chosen. Next was a brown haired shy and innocent virgin with large honey dew green eyes, Rin. Meiko was a green haired quiet girl that had a higher IQ than Ulquiorra and a cute smile. Finally, Kata was a black haired fighter with blood red eyes, but a heart of gold.

Suddenly the prince's chair fell backwards, a furry body on top on him. Hel had came in and tackled his owner with great glee as Hel decided to lick his master's face. "Get that savage b-" Rei started before she was cut off by the laughing Prince.

The white haired Prince sat up with a wide grin. "Morning Hel" he stated, kissing the dog's forehead.

Rei and Hosaki looked furious while the other 3 looked surprised. "Who's this?" Hosaki forced.

"Hel…he's my pet…and Zanpakto…why?" the Prince asked innocently.

Hosaki didn't reply. Ichigo was standing in the doorway to the dining room, awkwardly. Hel slipped off of Shiro's lap and trotted over to the oranget. He gently grabbed the male's hand and pulled into the room.

The prince looked over at Ichigo, trying to force away his now growing erection. Finally the prince regained his voice and fought the erection away. "You must be the 6th one…you are a bit late" he mused.

"I wasn't informed so I didn't know" Ichigo shrugged.

"It is only proper for a GOOD bride to be at the breakfast table no later than 9" Rei hissed.

"And what if I want a bad bride?" Ichigo snorted.

All the girls gawked at him. "Why would you want to do that?" Hosaki snapped.

"Why wouldn't I want to do that" Ichigo shrugged.

"Because it's not lady-like" Rei snapped.

"I'm a guy…even if I'm a beta and I am not about to lay down for some prick who kidnapped me" Ichigo replied.

The Prince fixed his chair and sat back down. "Ichi-chan has a point…but master didn't kidnap you…you can leave at any time" a voice stated.

An ashy white haired male with blood red eyes dressed in black long PJs jumped onto the Prince's lap and curled up. "Master is a pretty nice alpha…normally" the male added with a laugh.

The girls and Ichigo stared at the Prince and his lap warmer. "What? This is Hel's human form" Shiro shrugged, petting the Zanpakto's head.

Ichigo broke from his stupor. "So do you have a name Prince?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah" the Prince smiled.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Hichigo Shirosaki Jeagerjaques…you know my older brother, eh?" the Prince grinned.

"SPILL" Rukia snarled at the blue haired man. She was still hounding him for the story on why he wasn't royal anymore. She had been since last night. "TELL ME" she whined.

"Fine…I killed my own father for the throne…my grandfather banished me…end of story" Grimmjow replied.

Rukia blinked. "…Sorry" she muttered.

"It's fine…I did it of my own will and it was a stupid mistake" Grimmjow sighed.

"I just can't see you killing your father" Rukia breathed.

"I was a different person before Ichigo" Grimmjow shrugged.

Rukia looked Grimmjow square in the eye then with a smirk. "Would the Grimmjow before ichigo take responsible for his mistakes?" she asked.

"Nope" Grimmjow replied.

"Would the current Grimmjow take responsible?" she asked.

"Depends on the mistake or problem" Grimmjow shrugged.

"Ichigo, being your 'mate'…if he was pregnant, would you take responsible?" she asked.

"He is and I have been" Grimmjow blinked.

Rukia whipped around to gawk at the bluenet. "WHAT?" she yelled.

**Surprise? Remember that slight bump from chapter 1? Here's your answer ^^**

**Anyway...I love my OC Hel, he acts like such a cute bitch around Shiro but he can be very domianting for his lover, Pantera xD which I find hilarious since in this story Grimmjow and Shiro are siblings so Hel is technially dating his brother xD**

**Anyway review on this random filler chapter I found in my files**


	4. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	5. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
